Book 2 Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Naruto Sasuke and the others are now 2 years into there Academy training, and due to there outstanding grades, they are now part of the famous Starfleet Red Squad, how will this impact there future ?
1. Introduction

Alright, this is the next chapter in the story, comments are always welcome, enjoy :)

* * *

**Book 2 ****- Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style**** - Chapter 1**

* * *

It had now been 2 years since the Konoha group were in SFA (Starfleet Academy), they were doing better then expected, and even Naruto was doing well, with help from Sasuke and Sakura of course. There skills were among the best

Chakotay had kept an eye on them during there time at the academy and along with Janeway, they both recommended them for Red Squad

They were now stationed on the USS Thunder, a Defiant class. The ship had 10 officers and 40 cadets, the Captain had command of the ship when ever he needed it and the other officers were SFA teachers, the cadets were given RS (Red Squad) Ranks depending on there scores during there first years at SFA

Sasuke was a LT Commander, Naruto LT and Sakura LT JG, the rest all had ether LT JG or Ensign. These ranks only had meaning on the USS Thunder

The ship was doing a scan of a nebula, Naruto was at the helm under the supervision of a SFA Pilot Officer/Teacher , and Sasuke was in the captains chair along with Captain Tim Jones behind him in case he needed some help or an emergency happened, Hinata was at ops with a science Officer to help her out

Hinata: Scan complete, this nebula is composed of (Insert nebula technobable here) Sir

Sasuke: Very good, lets go scan the planet now , that will complete the mapping of this sector

Naruto: Setting course for Tristar 2 half impulse

Hinata: Captain I'm detecting something...It's a distress call

Roger: (Science Officer) She is right this is a Federation distress call

Sasuke: What?...

Tim: Patch it threw

Unknown Voice: This is USS Vigilant, we are under heavy attack from Breen...There trying...Boarding...scramb...

Tim: Clear it up!!

Roger: Trying sir...

Unknown Voice: They are scrambling our communications...

Roger: We just lost communications sir

Sasuke: Hinata, bring up the Vigilant information

Hinata: Aye...USS Vigilant, Vigilant Class, crew of 30 Medium Combat Frigate

Naruto: What's its armament?

Hinata: 6 x Type X phaser arrays 2 standard photon tubes

Tim: No match for a Breen ship, any other ships in range?

Roger: Negative sir

Tim: Well then, its up to us, put us on yellow alert, Naruto set course for that ship full speed, have security teams and damage control on standby

Naruto: Aye sir setting course, warp 9.5

The ship entered warp

Meanwhile Shikamaru was drinking a cup of root beer and reading his PADD, he then heard the yellow alert

Shikamaru: Sign...Something troublesome is about to happen

Shikamaru had entered the bridge and took Tactical station

Naruto: We are arriving at our destination, dropping out of warp

Hinata: A Breen ship has the Vigilant in tow

Sasuke: Life signs?

Roger: Detecting all 30 human life signs, however there surrounded by Breen

Tim: Looks like they have been captured

Hinata: The Breen ship has just noticed us, its let go of the Vigilant and is coming our way

Sasuke: Red alert, raise shields and prepare for battle

Tim: NO belay that order, raise shields, we are not at war, hail them first

Sasuke: But they assaulted and captured one of our ships

Tim: True but we don't know what caused this situation, so we must try diplomacy first, it has to be the first thing you do

Sasuke: Aye sir...

Hinata: There hailing

Breen Cap: Your trespassing in Breen space, turn around or be destroyed

Tim: I am Captain Tim of the USS Thunder, This isn't Breen space, this is Federation space and you have just captured a Federation ship, explain yourself

Breen Cap: We claim this space as ours, your ships are trespassing

Tim: You cant claim our space, look a Breen ship isn't a match for a defiant class, let go of our ship and leave Federation space and we will let you go

Breen Cap: You are correct, 1 Breen ship isn't enough for a defiant ship, but 5 is

Roger: CAPTAIN, 4 Breen ships just came from around the moon, they were hiding

Breen Cap: Surrender, you are now prisoners of the Breen

Tim: As if, this is an act of war

Breen Cap: Good, that's what we were going for, the Federation is always expanding into other space you are a plague and we must put an end to it

Tim: What are you talking about, we have always been for peace

Breen Cap: You attack everyone you come across, you just call it diplomacy instead of war, you are worst then the Borg, you go around and you bring races into your Federation, you assimilate them into your collective, you use there resource and technology, and they don't even realize they are being assimilated, with the Borg at least you know there true intentions

Tim: Look if you want to take this to the council and speak about this disputed space then I'm sure we can come to an agreement

Breen Cap: You haven't been paying attention to a single word that I have been saying, you will be destroyed !!

Hinata: They have cut communications

Sasuke: Now what

Tim: RED ALERT

Shikamaru: I knew this was going to be troublesome

Sasuke: Told you so

Tim: Roger, can you lock on to the crew of the Vigilant ?

Roger: No sir not yet I have to crack this dampening field first

Tim: Then we will try and give you some time, if we can rescue the crew and destroy the Vigilant we can outrun them, the Thunder is much faster then Breen ships

John: (Tactical Officer) The other ships are now within firing range, there firing

Tim: Evasive manoeuvres

Naruto: Aye sir

The Thunder started trying to dodge the shots, but Naruto was still a beginner

Tim: Damn it Ray take the helm

Ray: (Pilot) Aye sir

He taped Naruto's arm which meant he was going to take over, but right then a torpedo somehow got threw the shields and hit the bridge, the armour prevented a hull breach however major damage was caused, explosions fires. Tim got up from the ground and looked around, John and Ray were down and out

Tim: Medical Emergency on the bridge

Sasuke had been putting out the fires with a fire extinguisher, Naruto got up from the ground and checked ray

Naruto: He is alive

Tim: Naruto retake the helm, I'm going to have to depend on you, Shikamaru take Tactical

They both nodded and sat down at there stations, Naruto somehow started doing better flying, the Thunder was returning fire and causing damage back to the Breen, Shikamaru's natural talent for Tactical gave them an edge

Roger: Done sir!

Tim: Good work, beam them out of there!!

Naruto took the thunder and put it right next to the Vigilant , since they had to lower there port shields he thought we can use the Vigilant as a shield since they were going to destroy it afterward anyway. The plan worked, the Breen tried to fire at the exposed side of the Thunder but they kept hitting the Vigilant

Roger: Transport complete

Tim: Access there computer and activate the self destruct

Roger: Done sir, 10 seconds

Tim: Helm get us out of here Max Warp!

The ship warped away with minor damage just as the Vigilant explodes. The medical teams had arrived to take Ray and John down to sickbay

Tim: Good work Roger, that was fast

Roger: Well...Hinata was the one who cracked the code sir...She was amazing

Naruto: Well done Hinata !! Showing how Konoha Cadets are the best!!

Hinata: (shy voice) Well uh.. You were great too Naruto, by using the Vigilant as a shield saved us from damage

Tim: That's right, great thinking you all did well

The ship was heading towards SB 12 for repairs , Tim was resting leaving Sasuke in command with Roger as supervisor

Hinata: I'm getting a message from Starfleet, its an FNN emergency broadcast

Naruto FNN?

Sasuke: Federation News Network, but why would they be sending us a message

Roger: Its fleet wide...Not just us patching it threw

FNN: The Federation just received a message from the Breen Cardassians alliance that they are declaring war on the Federation, they said that they claim the new systems discovered by the federation 3 years ago

Hinata: That's where Konoha is...

FNN: As a result the Federation is now getting read for war once again with there old enemies, this time they claim to have an other ally, one more powerful then both the Cardassians and Breen combined, the Federation has no idea who this new force is but is confident that they can find a diplomatic way of resolving this, this has been John Doe for the Federation News Network

Roger: My god...War

Sasuke: Do you think its our fault?

Roger: I doubt it, I think it was planed, since before we were force to defend ourselves

Sasuke: Take us to yellow alert

Roger: What are you doing?

Sasuke: Federation regulations state that when ever we are in a state of war, all ships must be at yellow alert

Roger: Nice one, you are correct

Shikamaru: Things are going to get troublesome again aren't they…

Roger: You have no idea...

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Attack on SB 12

Alright, here is Chapter 2, some more action for our heroes here, comments would be nice :) hope your all enjoying it

* * *

**Book 2 Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style - Chapter 2 , Attack on Starbase 12  
**

* * *

The Thunder was now docked with the SB 12, the cadets were given time off while the ship went under repairs and the senior officers/Teachers were in a meeting with the station's senior staff in a conference with Starfleet about the war. Admiral Janeway was on the screen

Janeway: As you all know the Cardassians ,Breen and some unknown race just declared war on us

Mike: (SB 12 Commander) Any idea on who the 3erd race is?

Janeway: None, we think they might be bluffing, trying to throw us off by making us spend resources into figure out who the 3erd race is, while they try and take advantage

Tim: What about our allies

Janeway: The Klingons have already declared war on the new alliance in support of us, there sending some ships to re-enforce our boarders

Tim: I'm setting a course back towards earth

Janeway: Negative, we need the Thunder out there

Tim: But my crew is 90 cadets

Janeway: Red Squad Cadets, not to mention a large number of them are the Konoha Cadets

Tim: You cannot be serious

Janeway: They cough us totally off guard, we need all ships in those sectors to be ready. Don't worry, we have new ships on the way, once they get there, you can leave the sector, but until then, your just an other ship

Tim: Yes ma'am...

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were eating at the bar

Sasuke: Where is Naruto? Wasn't he suppose to meet us here?

Sakura: Who cares, lets just enjoy our time together

Sasuke: ...I think I'm going to go look for him

He gets up and leaves her behind

Sakura: Wait...

She runs after him

Sakura: Why do you want to find him anyway?

Sasuke: No reason , I just want to make sure he isn't getting into trouble

Sakura: He can be such a pain

Sasuke chose to ignore her, he liked Sakura as a friend but was annoyed at the crush she had on him, and was only using Naruto as a reason to get away from her

Sasuke: Computer, where is Uzumaki Naruto

Computer: Uzumaki Naruto is on Deck 29 Holodeck 3

Sasuke: What is he doing in there

Sakura: Probably goofing around

Sasuke and Sakura went to find out what Naruto was doing when the doors open they find themselves on the bridge of the Thunder along with holodeck chars of the entire crew, including them selfs, the ship was in a combat situation

Sasuke: what the hell

Holo Tim: Evasive manoeuvres, Naruto get behind them, Shikamaru fire on my command

Naruto: Aye aye

Holo Shika: An other one just fired on us, dorsal shields collapsing, a torpedo is coming threw!

The ship starts to shake violently

Holo Sasuke: Hull breach on deck 3 and 5

Holo Tim: FIRE!

Holo Shika: Aye

The ship fires a full volley of weaponry

Holo Shika: Engineering reports that there is a fire in main engineering

Holo Tim: Roger get down there and help them put it out

Holo Roger: Aye

Holo Sasuke: The last ship is firing on our dorsal again

Naruto went into action and the ship went into evasive maneuvers, he turned the dorsal shields away from the shots

Holo Tim: Good work Naruto

Sasuke: Naruto ?! What are you doing

Naruto: Huh?

Holo Sasuke: Intruders on the bridge !

Naruto: Computer pause simulation

Sakura: What are you doing ?!

Naruto: Well...In our last battle I well, I didn't do good, I froze...I had to try and get better

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was quite impressed, Naruto never did anything like this before

Sasuke: that's actually smart, mind if we join you?

Naruto: Sure, Computer Delete Sasuke Char and Sakura char and integrate the real ones into the simulation

Computer: Integration complete

Naruto: Alright restart simulation

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were sparing , something they had not been able to do since they were picked to be on the Red Squad and boarded the Thunder, they didn't have holodecks on the ship

Sasuke: "Panting" I'm not done yet

Sasuke ran for Naruto, Naruto got into a defensive position and blocked the attacks however Sasuke was able to get a leg swing sending Naruto to the ground, just then the base went on red alert, the holodeck automatically shut down

Computer: All hands to battle stations, all ships docked prepare to repel enemy attack

Sasuke: Lets go Naruto

Naruto: Alright

They both ran for the turbolift that took them to the docking port from there they got on the Thunder

Tim: Helm take us out

Ray: Aye sir

The thunder and a few other ships were all exiting the SB

Tim: What's our status?

Roger: The ship is at 93, minor damage and hull breaches were still being repaired

Naruto and Sasuke had finally made it to the bridge

Naruto: What's going on?

Tim: A small fleet of enemy ships just dropped out of warp , 1 ship is unknown

Sasuke: Hey Naruto look at that ship, doesn't it remind you of something?

Naruto: Hey it kinda looks like that Cardassian ship we saw 3 years ago, that one that attack Voyager

Tim: What?

Roger: Its firing at the station !

A huge beam hit the station, seconds latter, the lights on the station went dead and the station powered down

Roger: Its like the station just died...There is no power being generated by anything, wait they have emergency power, but that's just enough to keep life support going

Tim: My god

Hinata: Were being hailed by the USS Freedom, a Justice class ship

Tim: On screen

Rick: This is Captain Rick of the USS Freedom, I'm taking command of the fleet, the station has been disabled, we think they want to capture it, if they capture SB 12 this will give them a foothold in Federation space and we cant allow that

Tim: Agreed

Rick: I know your ship is full of cadets but we need every ship to take down that unknown ship

Tim: These might be cadets, but this is Red Squad, I have confidence in them

Rick: Alright, all ships, engage the enemies

Tim: Naruto, head for the unknown ship we need to take that out before it fires again

Naruto: Aye using evasive manoeuvres to dodge random enemy fire

Sasuke: Sir, maybe we should try and capture it, its not that big and sensor show that there isn't a big crew, a small security force can make it threw

Tim: No, I wont lose officers on a mission like this

Sasuke: We don't need to, me Naruto Kakashi and Shikamaru is all we need

Tim: Are you mad?

Sasuke: We did it before, we saved Voyager

Tim: And the entire team almost died, you survived by luck, I read the report

Sasuke: We were just kids back then and untrained

Tim: YOUR STILL KIDS !! Now sit down at your station

Shikamaru: They are firing at us

Tim: NARUTO!

Naruto just barely dodge the shot

Tim: Good job Naruto

Sasuke: 2 Cardassian ships have just chose us for some target practice

Tim: Shikamaru, fire all forward weapons at the unknown ship, and aft weapons at the the Cardassians

The Thunder fired a full volley at the unknown ship causing moderate damage to the shields as well as minor damage to the Cardassians from the aft weapons

Shikamaru: There firing back

The thunder evades the multiple shots fired from the unknown ship, this cough Tim's attention, he didn't expect Naruto to be this good at the helm

Sasuke: We cant dodge all the shots...

A huge orange beam hits the Thunder causing massive damage, explosions tears the bridge to pieces, consoles exploding bulkheads collapsing, the Captain was thrown to the ground and knocked out, Sasuke and Naruto both get up from the ground

Naruto: Damn this is my fault i couldn't dodge them all

Sasuke: It wasn't your fault, no one could of dodged all of those, you did well, captain you alright?...Captain?

Hinata Was getting up from the ground, she ran towards Roger

Hinata: Roger is critically hurt

Sasuke: Medical emergency on the bridge, Shikamaru, damage report

Shikamaru: Aft weapons offline, warp offline, damage to our main sensor array, secondary are kicking in, hull breaches on deck 2 , 4 and 8 reports coming in that 7 deaths, one...Is the chief engineer, Kiba has taken over in engineering for now

Sasuke: Damn it that's 2 dead officers and the captain is injured, they did that with 1 shot

Shikamaru: I guess your in command now until an officer makes it to the bridge

Sasuke: Shikamaru, keep firing all weapons at that ship, Naruto come with me, with the help of Kakashi , we are going to board that ship and take it

Naruto: But you heard what the captain said...

Sasuke: If they have more of these ships out there, we are in trouble , think what a fleet of these could do...We have to give the Federation a way to counter them

Naruto: I understand

Sasuke: Sensor show that there crew is small

The thunder was firing everything it had at the ship causing damage

Shikamaru: There shields are down

Sasuke: Shikamaru, the bridge is yours, Naruto your with me, Kakashi meet me and Naruto in the transporter room with your HT Gear

Kakashi: - Aye -

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *


	3. Bad decision

I apologize for the lack of updates, I have just been so busy with stuff, i will try to make them more regular, please post some comments as well :)

* * *

**Book 2 Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style - Chapter 3 , Sasuke's bad decision  
**

* * *

Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi were now in there Hazard Team Uniforms, the battle was still raging on outside, the ship had taken a few more hits

Sasuke: Shikamaru, as soon as we energize, take the ship behind friendly lines and do repairs, but make sure your ready to come back as soon as we tell you to

Shika: Aye, but what if they restore there shields?

Sasuke: We will disable there generator from the inside as our priority

Shika: Understood, good luck

Sasuke: Ready Naruto ?

Naruto: Lets do this

Sasuke: Energize

The team found themselves in a corridor, it was very dark and cold

Naruto: brrr thank god the HT suits have there own climate control

Sasuke: Stay on your guard

A crew member walked by and noticed them, he screamed something and the ship went on full alert, red lights blinked and alarms sounded

Kakashi: So much doing this the Ninja way

Sasuke: There coming, Kakashi, you try and figure out where there shield generator is, there is a console here, me and Naruto will cover you

Kakashi: Roger

Kakashi got to work, he attached a Federation device to the console and then to his tricorder, he began to hack into the database

Naruto and Sasuke had begun to fire at the aliens, the phaser shots had little or no effect on them

Naruto: Sasuke there getting closer

Sasuke: Damn it, switch to Phaser Riffle, set it to MAX Stun  


Again it had little effect on them

Naruto: Screw this, I'm setting it to KILL

He fired a shot and the alien began to scream in pain and he ran towards them, screaming Naruto fired again he fell down and died

Sasuke: My god...He didn't even disintegrates

Sasuke also changed it to KILL since MAX Stun had no effect, they fired 2 shots at each alien, but there were too many

Naruto: Kakashi ! We could use some good news

Kakashi: I'm in...There shield generator is on a deck below this one, we can use a shaft here

He opened up a trapdoor on the ground to reveal a ladder

Sasuke: There going to catch up to us , isn't there a turbolift of something?

Kakashi: Yea , behind them...

Naruto: Well then lets go

Naruto jumped in he put the rifle behind the bars and grabbed both end of the rifle, he then put his feet on the side of the ladder and he began to slide down at a high speed, Kakashi fallowed the example. Sasuke jumped in and closed the hatch, he rigged up some explosives and slid down the ladder

Kakashi: The shield generator is behind this door

An explosion sounded from the upper deck

Naruto: What was that?

Sasuke: "grins" Just explosives taking care of our problem

Kakashi: Good thinking

Naruto ran into the room all of a sudden a forcefield appears behind him

Sasuke: What the ?  


Naruto: I don't see anything that resembles a shield generator, for that matter i don't see much of anything in here

Kakashi: What the hell the layouts of the ship changed ?!

Sasuke: No I think there smarter then we thought, they probably gave us miss information

Kakashi: A trap?

Sasuke: And we fell for it

Naruto had finally turned around and noticed the forcefield

Naruto: Hey ! What happened, this isn't funny guys

A door behind Naruto opened and something hit Naruto , he dropped his rifle and fell to his knees

Sasuke: NARUTO !

Naruto looked like he was in a trance, not knocked out but not alert either

Kakashi: I cant bypass this forcefield

Sasuke: Then lets set up explosives

At that moment multiple doors opened up around them and aliens started running towards them

Kakashi: We don't have time, Sasuke we have to go

Sasuke: NO !! We cant leave him behind !!

Kakashi: Look we can rescue him latter, right now we wont be of much use to him if we get captured come on

Sasuke: Damn it ...NARUTO !! WERE GOING TO SAVE YOU !!

He then fallowed Kakashi who ran into an other room, Sasuke set up explosives around the door and they kept running, moments latter they heard the explosion

Sasuke: This gives us some time to regroup...Kakashi, I need you to REALLY hack this damn computer this time double check everything we have to save him...  


Kakashi: Understood

Meanwhile aliens had surrounded Naruto, they had striped him of his weapons, he was still in a sort of trance, they dragged him into an other room and strapped him to a sort of bed

Alien: Aren't we lucky, these are the ones the cardassians call Konoha

Alien 2: There is no mistaking it, the forehead protector is a match

Alien: And security recording recovered from the cardassian ship 3 years ago confirm, he is the one who took out an entire security squad

Alien 2: Indeed

They both grinned at there new captive who was starting to regain wake up from the trance

Kakashi and Sasuke had been avoiding the security by using there ninja skills, so far Kakashi was no closer to cracking the computer security

Kakashi: I think I understand...

Sasuke: Understand what

Kakashi: This computer has an AI...Its been leading me on ever since I tried to tap into it

Sasuke: Can you get in ?

Kakashi: This is way beyond my skill level...I'm just a cadet, look Sasuke, i think its time we faced facts, this has been a disaster, we need to retreat

Sasuke: We cant leave Naruto behind!!

Kakashi: And we cant rescue him with out putting our self in danger either

Sasuke: Damn it Naruto...I'm...Sorry

Sasuke froze up Kakashi taped his comm badge

Kakashi: This is away team to Thunder

Shikamaru: Go ahead  


Kakashi: We need an emergency evacuation, we lost Naruto...And Sasuke is well not taking it well

Shikamaru: The fight is going well out here, the cardassians are losing ships, and we have reinforcements arriving, however the shields on your ship are still up

Kakashi: Can you take them out?

Shikamaru: We can try...Damn it 3 cardassians on our tail, we will try and come back as soon as we can hold on thunder out

Kakashi: Sasuke ? You alright?

Sasuke: ...I just lead us to defeat , we lost Naruto... Do you think I'm feeling alright ?

Meanwhile in the other part of the ship Naruto had finally regained consciousness, he had just realized he was tied up on a bed, he looked around and saw the aliens who just noticed he was awake

Alien: Ah your awake, good we can start testing

Naruto: ...Wah? What's going on...Testing ?!

Alien: Yes, we want to see how we can deal with your kind, you see, we would like to conquer your planet, but we know that your kind is powerful, and even more when on the planet, you have lots of resources we want

Naruto: What does this have to do with me?

Alien: You don't get it? We need to find a way to destroy your power, using you as a guinea pig, we think we can do it, don't worry, we wont kill you, your of more value to us alive, at least for now

The alien grinned as Naruto's face was now full of fear and horror, he couldn't use any Jutsus while his hands and arms were tied down, the alien began probing Naruto with tools making him scream in pain

The fight with the cardassians had turned in the Federations favour, new ships had arrived and the tide had turned, the thunder had moderate damage but was still battle worthy, Shikamaru was using his keen sense for tactics to stay one step ahead of the enemies, Neji had joined the bridge at Tactical and Tenten had taken helm

Neji: A full volley of torpedoes heading our way

Shika: Hard port, Tenten I want you to put full power on our starboard thrusters on my mark...MARK  


The ship started to twist and turn avoiding any critical hits, 2 of the cardassian ships had to break formation because other Federation ships had now taken them for targets

Neji: There is still 1 left at our aft

Shika: Tenten, when I tell you to, slow the ship down to a crawl, put full power to the forward thrusters only, 2 seconds after, full power to impulse

Tenten: Aye waiting for order

Shika: NOW

The ship came to an almost full stop it then did a somersault letting the cardassian ship pass it and then engaged the impulse engines , they were now behind the enemy

Shika: FIRE

The ship fired everything it had, destroying the cardassian ship in the process

Shika: Good work Tenten, now bring us back to the alien ship

Neji: were almost out of torpedoes

Shika: Then lets try not to waste any more

Hinata: Getting message from the lead ship

Rick: This is USS Freedom to all ships, disable the alien ship at all costs, we have orders to board and capture it, good luck

Shika: Well that plays in our favour...

Meanwhile things weren't going too well on the alien ship, the security teams had found Kakashi and Sasuke

Kakashi: Sasuke there is to many of them

Sasuke: I wont let these freaks take Naruto !!

Kakashi: What? I thought we agreed we had to leave him behind

Sasuke: SHARINGAN

Sasuke's eyes went from black to red

Sasuke: Look do what you want but I'm not leaving him behind

Kakashi: ...sigh SHARINGAN

Kakashi's left eye had changed just like Sasuke's , however unlike Sasuke he wasn't born with the sharingan bloodline but he was just as good as Sasuke with it

Kakashi: Then I guess our chances will be better if we both go

They used the sharingan to augment there speed and agility, they were not doing hand to hand combat, however the aliens just kept coming and coming

Kakashi: Its like there is an endless supply, I though you said they had a small crew!

Sasuke: i guess the scans were wrong ! I cant lose here I wont lose here !! We must save Naruto

He put his hand to his side and it started to shine blue the intensity in his eyes were showing his determination he began to run towards them he jumped in the air

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

He used his powers right in the middle of the army of aliens killing many of them in the process however he was just about out of chakara and he fell on one knee trying not to pass out

Kakashi: DAMN IT you used up most of your chakara

Kakashi had to defend Sasuke from the rest of the aliens right then the ship started to violently like a never ending earth quake

Kakashi: What's going on...

Multiple officers beamed on every deck to try and take the ship a team of Federation officers found Kakashi and Sasuke who had passed out, they helped Kakashi take out the rest of the aliens

Federation HT: What the hell...Who are you guys and what are you doing here

Kakashi: Long story...What's going on?

Federation HT: We are trying to take this ship

Kakashi: We have a friend who's been captured

Fed HT: Don't worry if he's still alive we will get him

Fed HT2: - We just took the bridge, but this thing on a computer screen just told me that it wont let us take her?...-

Computer AI: Self Destruct in 10 seconds

Fed HT: Crap, ALL TEAMS RETREAT !!

Kakashi: This is away team to thunder !!

Computer AI: 5 seconds

Shika: Yea?

Kakashi: GET US OUT OF HERE

They were beamed off of the ship just 2 seconds before it exploded

Shika: Did we get everyone?

Hinata: Yes I was able to lock onto Naruto, it showed that he was badly injured, so I beamed him to sickbay

Shika: Good, Sasuke will be happy to know that at least

The battle was now over, the cardassians were now in full retreat, and the alien ship had self destructed, the Thunder was getting repaired and Tim had just gotten out of sickbay and read the reports

Tim: SASUKE I WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY READY ROOM NOW!

* * *

End Chapter 3

* * *

This chapter was longer then the others, i hope you enjoyed it, remember to comment :D


	4. Battle Aftermath

* * *

**Book 2 ****- Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style**** - Chapter 4, Battle Aftermath**

* * *

Sasuke was entering the Captains Ready room, Kakashi was already standing in front of the desk

Sasuke: Sir...What is he doing here? He didn't do anything w...

Tim: Shut up cadet, your in enough trouble as it is

Sasuke: Yes sir...

Tim: Kakashi is here because I wanted his side of what happened, you are excused Kakashi

Kakashi began to leave the room but whispered this to Sasuke before he left

Kakashi: Good luck..

Tim: Sit down Sasuke

Sasuke: I rather stand sir

Tim: I SAID SIT DOWN CADET

Sasuke: Sir yes sir!

Tim: I just read the reports, I have only one thing to say, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING

Sasuke: Sir...I saw an opportunity to try and disable the alien ship...

Tim: I told you NOT to board that ship, and as soon as I am injured you defy my orders and do it anyway

Sasuke: Sir I take responsibility for my actions

Tim: Damn right you are, it makes me want to rethink who should be the first officer, but I have decided to give you one last chance. However your going to be on a VERY short leach, this will all go on your Perm Record and your suspended from all recreational activities for 1 month

Sasuke: Aye sir...

Tim: You were lucky this time, you didn't lose anyone from your team, but you came close, and we still don't know what they did to Naruto

Sasuke stayed silent, he blamed himself for putting his best friend in harms way, he didn't know what he would of done had Naruto been killed, not only is Naruto his best friend, but also he knew he was the 4th's favourite to one day take his place on Konoha

Tim: Also, if you EVER disobey my orders again, I will see to it you are kick off Red Squad, UNDERSTOOD ?!

Sasuke: Yes sir...

Tim: Now get the hell out of my office and check up on Naruto

Sasuke: Yes sir

As Sasuke left the room, Sakura was waiting for him outside

Sakura: Sasuke? You alright?

Sasuke: Yea...Shouldn't you be in sickbay? Tending to Naruto?

Sakura: There is nothing much I can do down there

Sasuke: What do you mean, is he alright?

Sakura: We don't know, his body is full of unknown substances, they are trying to interfere with his chakara flow, he had to be transferred to the Starbases sickbay where they have better equipment

Sasuke: I have to go see him

Sakura: Yea I thought you might, that's why I was waiting for you, Kakashi is already gone to see him

They both made there way to the main SB 12 Medical Center

Sasuke: Any news?

John: (SB 12 CMO) We tried everything we could think of, you have to understand that this chakara of yours is still very unknown to us, right now all we can do is wait and hope his body can fight whatever it is that they did to him

Sasuke sat down near Naruto, Sakura in a sign of respect left the 2 friends alone and joined Kakashi who was in an other room

Kakashi: What do you think?

Sakura: This is Naruto...I don't think he will be done in by something like this, i think he will be back to annoy us all very soon

She gave a frail smile at Kakashi

Kakashi: Well what do you say we catch something to eat, Sasuke can look over Naruto

Sakura: Alright

It had been a few days, the starbase doctor was starting to give up hope on Naruto ever recovering, Sasuke had not left his side other then to eat or go to the bathroom, if he was tired he would just lay down on the bed next to Naruto. A man walked into the room

Voice: Let me see him

John: Huh?...Wait your...

Doctor: That's right now let me see him

Sasuke: Doctor?!

Doctor: When we heard about Naruto's condition I told the captain to take me to him, I am the most qualified doctor to try and help him

John: Be my guest, my Medical Center is at your service Doctor

The Doctor started to Scan Naruto

Doctor: What ever this is, its a specific virus, its not attacking his body but his chakara system, its like its eating threw his system trying to destroy it from the inside, and there getting closer and closer to the middle

John: Whats in the middle?

Doctor: That's basically where the chakara comes from, with the help of the heart and Stamina it pulses threw the body, I think I can stop this

Sasuke: That's great !!

The Doctor started to mix some vials and then put them in a hypospray and gave it to Naruto

Doctor: This should reacted right away...

He kept taking scans of Naruto, after a few seconds he smiled

Doctor: His system is gaining strength

John: How do you know so much about how to treat him?

Doctor: Other then the fact they were on voyager for months, I was trained by some of Konoha Doctors in secret. The Hokage was worried something like what happened to Naruto could happen again, so he had me trained

John: I see

Sasuke: Thank you doctor

Doctor: No problem

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up he was still weak but he was out of danger

Naruto: ...Sa..su..ke

Sasuke: Naruto!! Shhh rest

Naruto: No...Danger...

Sasuke: What?

Just then he passed out

Sasuke: What was he trying to say?

Doctor: He was probably asking if the base was out of danger, don't worry he will be fine now, you should get some rest as well

Sasuke: No I will stay by his side until he is back on his feet

Just then Ino and Shikamaru entered the room

Shikamaru: How is he?

Doctor: He will be fine

Ino: Sasuke, we brought you some ramen

Sasuke: I'm not hungry

Ino: But you have to eat, you barely eaten anything for the past few days

Sakura then entered with Neji with her own food for Sasuke

Sakura: Sasuke I brought you something to eat

Ino: Hey I already did

Sakura: Fat chance Ino Pig

Sasuke looked like he was getting annoyed

Sasuke: You 2 are lucky that there is someone trying to rest here, or I would give you both a piece of my mind, I have had one of the worst weeks of my life. I want everyone to leave NOW, Naruto doesn't need you to make noise around him

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke...

Ino: Yea I'm sorry

They left the food there and left along with Neji, Shikamaru however was still standing there

Sasuke: What do you want

Shika: Look, I understand your reaction to there troublesome way of acting, but there just worried about you man, we are suppose to be a team and we watch out for one an other, do us a favour and eat something

Sasuke: Fine if it will make you guys feel better I will

Shika: Thank you, and Sasuke, I know you think you screwed up, but your young and inexperienced, they expect you to screw up, so stop blaming your self, or else your career will be a short and troublesome one

With that said he left the room

The next morning Naruto woke up, Sasuke had collapsed from exhaustion on a bed next to Naruto. Naruto sat up and looked around, he still wasn't to sure where he was, the Doctor quietly made his way to Naruto and whispered

Doctor: I'm glad to see your alright

Naruto: Why are we whispering?

Doctor: Sasuke hasn't slept much in the past week, he is finally sleeping and I think its because he knows your life isn't in danger anymore

Naruto: What? I was in danger?

Doctor: Yea the aliens tried to disrupted your Chakara system, we don't know why

Memories of when he was captive began to poor into Naruto's head

\FLASH BACK/

Allen: Yes, we want to see how we can deal with your kind, you see, we would like to conquer your planet, but we know that your kind is powerful, and even more when on the planet, you have lots of resources we want

Naruto: What does this have to do with me?

Allen: You don't get it? We need to find a way to destroy your power, using you as a guinea pig, we think we can do it. Don't worry, we wont kill you, your of more value to us alive, at least for now

/END FLASH BACK\

Naruto: KONOHA!

Doctor: SHHH

Naruto: Sorry...But I have to talk to the captain

Naruto tried hoping down from the bed but he almost fell down, the doctor was able to catch him in time

Doctor: Your not going anywhere, your body is still weak. And you haven't eaten much other then what we gave you threw hyposprays

He helped Naruto get back in his bed

Naruto's stomach began to growl now that he realized he was hungry

Naruto: ...Now that you mention it, I am STARVING!

Sasuke eye open to take a look at what was going on, he saw Naruto sitting up, he got up from his bed and joined them

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: Oh sorry Sasuke, did I wake you?

Sasuke: Don't worry about that, I'm just happy your alive, I was so worried

Realizing he was showing his true feelings for his best friend in the open in front of Naruto

Sasuke: I mean your always getting into trouble, why didn't you fallow my lead like you were suppose too. If you would have died, it would have been a black mark on my Record, plus I would of had to find a new sparing partner

Naruto smiled cause he knew Sasuke was just acting tough because he was awake, just then Sakura walked in with a big cup of Ramen

Sasuke: I thought I told you not to bring me anything

Sakura: Sorry Sasuke but this time its not for you

She looked at Naruto and handed him the cup of Ramen and with a big smile

Sakura: Here you go Naruto I'm so happy your alright, as is the entire team

Naruto took the cup of ramen with a huge smile

Naruto: MMMMmm ramen, ramen my favourite !!

She then went to Sasuke's side, who gave her a cold stare, Sakura spoke in a low voice so not to disturb Naruto

Sakura: Look Sasuke, I don't expect you to be all friendly with me after what I did yesterday. I just wanted to say I'm sorry alright? What I did was very wrong, we should not had been thinking about ourselves and more about Naruto, Ino is also sorry...

Sasuke stayed silent which kinda hurt Sakura

Sakura: Well...I'm suppose to be on duty, I just came to see Naruto so, I will be off now

Naruto: Thanks Sakura mmmmm its good

He said with a huge smile as she left the room, then it hit him

Naruto: SASUKE, Konoha is in danger

Sasuke: Huh? What?

Naruto: The aliens, they want Konoha, they say its full of resources they need, but our people are to powerful to take on due to our powers...So I was used for testing to find a weapon to use against us...

Sasuke: This isn't good...

Naruto: I wanted to report this to our captain but I'm to weak to go anywhere, Sasuke you have to tell him

Sasuke: ...Captain doesn't like me too much right now...

Naruto: Why ?

Sasuke: Our failed mission, disobeying orders and all that...

Naruto: Oh ...Well this is more important , our home world is in danger

Then it hit Sasuke

Sasuke: I know who to talk to...Hes much better then Captain Tim, Doc Voyager is still docked right?

Doctor: Yes

Sasuke: I will go strait to Captain Chakotay, Doc your sure Naruto will be alright?

Doctor: Yes he will be fine

Sasuke: Alright

He ran for the door , as he was running threw the promenade he noticed someone sitting alone and crying at a table it was Sakura, he knew he must of been a bit to hard on her, he told himself he would speak to her once he spoke to Chakotay

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *

An other chapter done, hope you enjoyed, please review :)


	5. Finding new friends

* * *

**Book 2 ****- Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style**** - Chapter 5, Finding new friends**

* * *

Sasuke made it onto Voyager, repair crews were all over, Sasuke didn't understand why since Voyager wasn't in the battle

Tom: Hey Sasuke, nice to see you again, I heard you had gotten into Red Squad, I'm impressed and not only that...You made first officer eh?

Sasuke: Yea but I screwed up...

Tom: So I heard, don't worry, Harry almost blew up Voyager on his first mission in command. He allowed a super weapon to take control of the doctor, then he got captured himself by the thing

Harry: Shut up tom...

Sasuke: Where is the Captain? I have urgent news

Tom: He is in his ready room

Sasuke: Thanks

Sasuke went to the door and hit the chime button he heard Come and the doors slide open

Janeway: - They hit us hard all along the boarders, I don't know what would of happened had we lost DS9 -

Chakotay: All our lines held at least, ah Sasuke nice to see you again please sit down, I'm just talking to Admiral Janeway about our situation

Sasuke: What happened ? I thought only SB 12 was attacked

Chakotay: No they lunched 5 attacks all at the same time, a lot of ships were destroyed...Voyager was heavily damaged defending DS9, the core almost lost containment, but she held together. This old girl still has a lot of fight left in her

Sasuke: I see, I have news about the new aliens

Janeway: - What? -

Sasuke: We know what there target is, they want Konoha

Janeway: Why would they want your planet

Sasuke: While Naruto was captive, they told him that Konoha is a planet very rich in a resource they 

need, however our people are to powerful to conquer

Chakotay: Wait a second, Naruto was captured?

Sasuke: Yea...They did experiments on him...They wanted to destroy our chakara system, they almost killed him too...Its all my fault

Chakotay: Sasuke don't blame yourself, your young and inexperience, use this as a learning experience

Janeway: - This is not a good thing, Chakotay, when Voyager is repaired, I want you to go to Konoha and inform there leader of this information, I think they need to know that there world is in danger -

Chakotay: Aye Admiral

Janeway: - I have reports coming in from DS12 so I must leave Chakotay -

Chakotay: Alright Voyager out

Sasuke: I must get back on the SB now

Chakotay: You just got here, whats the rush?

Sasuke: I have some...Things to take care of

Chakotay: What type of things?

Sasuke: Well I got mad at Sakura, she deserved it but today she came to apologize and I just ignored her, and I think I may have hurt her. I was still mad at her but on my way here I saw her crying

Chakotay: I see, these are stressful times and it is in times like these that you will need your friends, go to her and make things right

Sasuke: Aye sir

He left the ready room and tom came to him

Tom: Hey how about we go to Sandrines for a game a pool ? I promise I will give you some chances

Sasuke: I cant

Tom: Ah come on, we don't have much to do until the ship gets repaired

Sasuke: No I mean I cant, I have been bared from any recreational activities, plus I have some things to do

Tom: Ah well mind if I join you ? I'm board and Harry is busy fixing the ship

Sasuke: Sorry tom i need to do these things on my own...And don't you have a daughter?

Tom: B'elona didn't want to bring her on the ship during a time of war

Sasuke: Well sorry Tom I must go now

He left the ship and made his way to the promenade, Sakura had not moved, although she wasn't crying anymore, her eyes were still teary. She was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, she used it to help try to comfort her. Sasuke went to her table, she was looking downwards

Sasuke: Mind if I sit ?

Sakura: ...Sasuke?

Sasuke sat down with her

Sasuke: Look, I want to apologies, I went a bit to far, but sometimes you can be annoying and it gets on my nerves

Sakura: I'm sorry Sasuke...I didn't mean to be annoying

Sasuke: Just forget it and try not do make scenes like that again

Sakura: So...Are you still mad at me?

Sasuke: No, lets go back and check up on Naruto, I don't like to leave him alone

They both start walking

Sakura: Sasuke please tell me, why do you care so much for Naruto?

Sasuke: In many ways we are alike, we both grew up without parents, however he had it worst then me, i still had my brother Itachi, he didn't have anyone

Sakura: Alright I guess I can understand that, but why do you act as if you hate each other?

Sasuke: I don't know

Tenten: Its a guy thing

They both turn around to see Tenten coming from behind them

Tenten: Its all so they look macho, but deep down, there actually emotional softies

She said with a grin, Sasuke had chosen not to respond but Sakura smiled

Tenten: Mind if I tag along? I want to check up on Naruto, I haven't seen him since he was in the Thunders Sickbay, we have been busy with repairs

Sakura: Sure Naruto will be happy to have visitors

They continued talking and made there way to the Medical Center, they found Naruto's bed Empty, the Center was empty

Sasuke: ...Naruto?...Doctor?

Sakura: Computer, where is the Voyager EMH

Computer: That program is offline

Tenten: Offline?

Sasuke: Computer, activate the Voyager EMH

The Doctor was walking towards Naruto's bed

Doctor: You just wait a second!!...

Sasuke: Doctor?

Doctor: Naruto wanted to go training, I told him no...He must of deactivated me when I tried to stop him...

Sasuke: Sounds like Naruto...Lets go find him

Sasuke Sakura and Tenten were walking in the corridor

Sakura: Why is Naruto always so difficult, he just had to stay in bed and relax and what does he do? He runs off to train in his state

Sasuke: And that is why he did it, because he doesn't want to feel weak or for others to think he was weak

Tenten: Tell me why do guys do that?

Sasuke just ignored the question. They had reached the holodeck and Sasuke had access the controls and open the doors, just as he entered a horogen came crashing towards him, Sasuke barely was able to evade him as he went crashing into the wall, he then got back up and went back to attack Naruto

Tenten: My god look at them all

Sasuke: Only horogen? He must just be doing a warm up or maybe he really is weak right now

Sakura: What does he normally fight?

Sasuke: Vulcans who are masters of Vulcan martial arts, that's lvl 16 this looks like...lvl 10

Naruto was fighting off the horogens but was motley in a defensive position, he blocked all the hits, his defence was in perfect sync, as Sasuke thought, this was just a warm up

Sakura: Come on lets stop him before he gets hurt, HEY NARUTO

Naruto let his guard down for a second to look towards Sakura, but it was enough for them to penetrate his defences, 4 of them were able to punch him in the face, 2 kicked him in the stomach and one of them tripped him, they then all ganged up on him

Sakura: ...Oups...

Sasuke: ...Computer end program

The program ended, Tenten ran towards Naruto who was VERY SLOWLY getting up then he collapsed on his knees

Tenten: Why is he bleeding?

Sasuke: He probably turned the safeties off...

Sakura: Naruto your such a pain, what is the doctor going to say when he see's you

Naruto: ...I was fine until you distracted me

Sasuke helped Naruto up by taking his arm around his neck and helping him walk

Sasuke: ...Idiot, lets get you back to the medical center

Naruto: Uh...Mind if we don't?...I kinda turned the doc off and he might still be mad at me

Sakura: We know...We kinda turned him back on before we came here

Tenten: Were do you suggest we go?

Naruto: To our sickbay, where its safe from the Doctor

Sasuke: You know your going to eventually have to face him

Naruto: Sure...In a time where I'm well enough to defend my self from him

They took him to the Thunders sickbay to treat his wounds, they were all minor

It had now been an entire month since the war began, and there was no end in site, many ships were lost, the aliens abilities to disable federation ships was costing them greatly. Captain Tim was in his ready room in a meeting with Janeway

Janeway: Tim I have a mission for you

Tim: Admiral, you assured me that you would take my cadets away from the front lines as soon as new ships arrived, well were still here

Janeway: Tim were losing ships at an alarming rate, I'm sorry but your ship has to stay in active duty in this war, I know you got cadets but there a good group

Tim: Yea...What's the mission "sighs"

Janeway: I'm sending the Enterprise E on a diplomatic mission to Romulas, the Romulans have shown an interest in forming an alliance

Tim: Why would the Romulans want to come out of there neutrality

Janeway: Romulan Federation relations have gone WAY up since the Remen incident with the Enterprise, they for some reason have new respect for us, Captain Riker was sent with the USS Titan shortly after as his first mission to discuss trade routes, and to our surprise, they open there boarders to all Federation trade ships

Tim: I see

Janeway: They want to talk to us about not just forming a temporary alliance but a long term one, like we have with the Klingons, Tim this could be the start of a whole new era, when this war is over, we will be more united then the Alpha quadrant has ever been

Tim: So why do I need to be there? I mean your already sending Picard

Janeway: I need you as an escort, you must protect the Enterprise at all cost

Tim: Understood, so where do I meet up with Jean-Luc?

Janeway: He should be arriving near the Romulan Federation Neutral zone in about 2 days, if you leave now at max warp and head for Star Base 718 you can make it in time

Tim: Understood

Janeway: Good luck captain

* * *

End Chapter 5

* * *

  



	6. Escort

We are nearing the end of this book, there is only one more chapter after this and it will be a big one, i plan on posting it tomorrow, enjoy and please comment :)

* * *

**Book 2 ****- Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style**** - Chapter 6, Escort **

* * *

The ship was on route towards SB 718 at maximum speed to meet up with the Enterprise, Tim was in his ready room leaving Sasuke in command under the supervision of LT Rogers

Sasuke: What's our ETA?

Naruto: 1 hour and 32 minutes at current speeds

Hinata: Do you think the Romulans will join us?

Sasuke: From what I have heard, they have been wanting to sign an alliance for some time now

Rogers: I still think that its to convenient

Naruto: But LT don't you think that they really just do want to help?

Rogers: Last time it took them proof of danger to Romulus before they would even consider joining against the dominion, I don't trust them

Shika: Then I hope there aren't many officers like you around

Everyone surprised at Shikamaru's remark

Sasuke: Shikamaru, don't disrespect an officer

Rogers: No, its alright, I am curious to know your opinion Cadet, please explain

Shika: Think about it, how did the federation feel about the Klingon's 80 years ago ? And now look at them, they are our closes Allie

Naruto: Whats your point Shikamaru?

Shika: My point is, the Romulans are the same, they are becoming good allies however for as long as we have officers who cant let go of the past, then it will make the alliance weak and full of mistrust, it wouldn't be as strong as it could be , as it should be

Rogers: Nice thinking, but life isn't roses Cadet

Shika: sigh I'm done talking, its to troublesome to try and talk to someone who's mind isn't open to new possibilities

Sasuke: SHIKAMARU that is enough

The ship continued at high warp, about 1 hour and 20 minutes latter

Naruto: We are reaching the Starbase

Sasuke: Alright, take us out of warp Naruto, Captain Tim to the bridge

The ship dropped out of warp near the SB and continued at impulse

Hinata: The Enterprise is docked with the base

Naruto: Should I dock?

Tim entered the bridge

Tim: No we are leaving, our mission is to escort the Enterprise

Naruto: But there docked

Hinata: Wait, there undocking, and hailing

Tim: On screen

Picards face appeared on screen

Tim: Sorry were late

Picard: No problem, I cant help but notice your crew looks like there cadets?

Naruto: Not just any cadet, "proud voice" RED SQUAD CADETS

Sasuke: Naruto don't speak when the captain is talking

Picard has a smirk on his face

Picard: Cheerful fellow

Tim: Yes my crew is composed of mostly cadets, but they already experience a real live battle situation, we were at SB 12 when it was under attack

Picard: I see, well then shall we get underway?

Tim: Yes

Picard: We estimate it will take 20 minutes to cross the neutral zone into Romulan space and 14 hours to reach Romulus after that. During our trip if any of your cadets wish to take a tour of the Enterprise, I would be more then happy to take some in

Naruto: YEA !! I have always wanted to see our flagship!!

Tim: Sorry captain but I will have to decline the offer, at least for now

Picard: I see, well the offer stands if you change your mind, Picard out

Naruto: Awww why cant we go sir?

Sasuke: Naruto don't question the captains decision

Tim: Sorry Naruto, we cant afford it, I need you all at your post, god only knows what can happen. Bit I promise you, once we get to Romulus, during the negotiations, I will arrange for you guys to go on the Enterprise

Naruto: YEA !!

Tim: Now get in formation with the Enterprise and fallow there course and speed

Naruto: Aye sir

The 2 ships were in perfect formation and they entered warp

It had been about 2 hours, they were well now in Romulan space, Tim had again left the bridge, but this time he went off to eat

Out of nowhere 6 Romulan ships decloak, the Enterprise dropped out of warp, Naruto did the same

Shika: 6 Romulan warbirds sir, there weapons and shields are hot

Rogers: I KNEW IT!! This is a trap they want the enterprise!!

Sasuke: Do they have us targeted?

Shika: Negative shall Red alert sir?

Sasuke: Negative

Rogers: What ?!

Sasuke: If they wanted us, they would have shot at us already

Rogers: At least raise shields

Sasuke: No not yet, I think there testing our trust in them...

Hinata: There hailing the Enterprise, they also haven't raise shields or powered weapons, I can patch it threw

Sasuke: Do it

Picard: What is the meaning of this?

Romulan: We have orders to escort you to Romulus, we have reason to believe that the cardassians have heard about your mission and have sent ships, we are to protect the enterprise at all cost, if your destroyed...I will be executed...I suggest you raise your shields

Picard: I see, Mr Worf, all stations yellow alert, I thank you Commander, shall we proceed?

Romulan: We shall join your formation

Picard: Very well, Picard out

Sasuke: Yellow alert

Rogers: You gambled with our lives there

Sasuke: Like I said, if they would of wanted us dead , they would of shot at us as they decloaked

The fleet continued on its way

The Romulans had cloaked there ships but had given there cloaking frequencies to the Enterprise and Thunder

Sasuke and Naruto were in there quarters, Sasuke was reading up on his studies while Naruto was gazing out into the stars

Sasuke: Hey, idiot, it would be a good idea to study, just because we are on Red Squad doesn't mean it gets any easier, and with all the commotion going around, I don't think there will be a lot of time to study

Naruto: I know, I was just thinking

Sasuke: Whoa. now that's a first, should I get Sakura to check your temperature ?

Naruto: Shut up... I'm being serious

Sasuke: Alright, so what are you thinking about ?

Naruto: Just a few years ago, we were just normal Konoha Ninjas, we had no idea that all this existed, now look at us

Sasuke: We are cadets on a starship that's escorting the Flagship to an alliance negotiation meeting in the hopes gaining help in an intergalactic war

Naruto: Yea...Which Konoha has become the target of some new enemy

Sasuke: Yea, what's your point ?

Naruto: Did we make a mistake by coming out here? Its because of us that they all know about Konoha. if only Voyager wouldn't have found us maybe Konoha wouldn't be in danger

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he was surprised at how much thought Naruto had put into this, he put his PADD down and joined Naruto

Sasuke: Yea that's right, maybe for a few more years Konoha would of been in the shadows, but think about it, they were getting closer and closer, eventually someone was going to find us, I am just so grateful that it was the Federation who found us first

Naruto stayed silent and stared into the stars, Sasuke had never pictured Naruto as someone who would worry over things like this

Sasuke: Plus, think about it, if that would have happened, well we would have been completely cough off guard no defence, at least now we can do something about it, now come and study before they kick you our of Red Squad for being an idiot

They both picked up there PADD's and began to study

The bridge was pretty empty, Kiba was at the Operations console doing some diagnostic, he was named "Cadet" Chief Engineer of the Thunder, Shikamaru had the bridge and Ino was at the helm

Shika: What is our ETA ?

Ino: 7 hours

Kiba: Ah damn it

Shika: What is it?

Kiba: I'm having some problems with the sensors, I keep getting a sensor blip but its just a malfunction, I'll get some one to check out the sensor array

Shika: What type of "blip"

Kiba: Its nothing, its just on the edge of our sensors, I thought maybe i could just run a diagnostic and fix the problem from here

Shika: Hurm...Did you try to scan that area?

Kiba: Of course there is nothing there

Shika: Hail the Enterprise

Kiba: What?

Shika: I want to ask them if they see the same blip

Kiba: You want us, a bunch of cadet to hail the Federation flag ship and ask them, hey can you guys see a sensor ghost on your scans? Because you know we do here, even thought the chief engineer told us that it was just a glitch

Shika: Are you done yet?

Kiba: Yea...

Shika: Then hail the Enterprise

Kiba: Aye...On screen

Picard: This is the Enterprise

Shika: Greeting captain, I am Cadet Shikamaru, currently in command of the Thunder, we have a sensor blip on our sensors, we wanted to ask if you also saw it, if not then we can count it as a sensor glitch

Picard: Yes, we have been tracking it for quite some time now

Kiba: Uh...Shikamaru, the blip is starting to move in on us as great speed, message from the Romulans, unknown cloaked ship heading our way, they only know its not one of theirs

Shika: RED ALERT, captain Tim to the bridge

The ship went to Red Alert as did the Enterprise, 6 Cardassian ships decloaked and began to fire on the Enterprise

Shika: Ino cover the Enterprise

Kiba: Message from the Romulans, they telling us to keep going, they are going to take the cardassians on and catch up with us latter, this is Romulan space and they wont let invaders have there way

the Romulan ships decloaked and began to fire a barrage of disruptor fire at the ships

Picard: You heard them, Thunder keep going the Romulans will deal with this Enterprise out

Shika: Understood

Tim ran into the bridge

Tim: Status report

Shika: 6 cardassian ships had been trailing us cloaked for some time , they finally made there move , but the Romulan ships took them on and told us to keep going, Picard told us to do as the Romulan told us to

Tim: Alright

Shikamaru got up from the chair and took his tactical post while Tim sat down in the chair, Naruto and Sasuke had finally arrived on the bridge to take there post

* * *

End Chapter 6

* * *


	7. Battle Above Romulus

And here is the final chapter of this book, a preview of the next book will fallow :) hope you all enjoy, read, review and thank you :)

* * *

**Book 2 ****- Star Trek Predator: SFA, Konoha Style**** - Chapter 7, Battle Above Romulus , Final Chapter**

* * *

The ships had finally reached Romulus, however they arrived to see a huge space battle in progress

Tim: My god

Sasuke: Hinata what's the status

Hinata: I'm detecting 98 Cardassian ships against 59 Romulan ships and a Starbase

Naruto: What do we do?

Hinata: We are being hailed by the Starbase

Base Commander: Romulus is not safe, you must turn around before you are drawn into the battle and destroyed

Hinata: The Enterprise is responding

Picard: It looks like you could use some help, and as future allies, I see no better way then to lend a hand, Romulus shall not fall, the Empire and the Federation shall stand together

Hinata: Now there hailing us

Tim: On screen

Picard: I want you to leave the area, I don't want your crew of cadets to get hurt, I chose to enter the battle but you don't have to, head back towards Federation space

Tim looked around at his crew and stood up

Tim: You see that's where we have a problem, I was ordered to protect the Enterprise at all cost until the treaty is signed, and since you haven't signed the treaty yet, well our job isn't over

Picard: Tim, you have a crew of inexperienced Cadets, don't put them in danger, get them out of here

Tim: Sorry Jean Luc, but I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Thunder out, Red Alert, all hands battle stations Naruto take us into the fight, Shikamaru arm quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire on my command

The bridge crew full of confidence after the speech from there captain

Naruto: We are now entering the battle

Hinata: 3 cardassian ships have broken off of the main attack force and is attacking us

Tim: Evasive manoeuvres, Shikamaru fire all forward weapons, and as soon as we pass them fire aft torpedoes

The Thunder let out a barrage of fire power ripping threw the shields of the cardassian ship causing 

massive damage, then the aft torpedoes made a direct hit and the ship explodes from a core breach

Naruto: The 2 others are right behind us, I cant shake them

Shika: There firing torpedoes brace for impact

4 torpedoes hit the aft shields of the Thunder, causing them to fail and minor damage

Hinata: Minor damage to impulse engines

Shika: Aft shields have failed, the armour took the brunt of the damage

Roger: If it wasn't for the armour we would have more then minor engine damage

Tim: Naruto I want you to make them think we have more then minor engine damage, shut down the port engine and make it leak plasma

Naruto: Sir?

Tim: Trust me, Shikamaru, stand by with weapons, target there warp reactor

The ships were gaining on the Thunder, they had slowed down to take better shots, Tim smiled and said

Tim: Naruto full power to the top forward thrusters and bottom aft ones, Shikamaru...FIRE ALL WEAPONS

The ship did a perfect 180 back flip and was now facing the cardassians, Shikamaru fired everything he had at there reactor and destroyed one of them, the other one mad after being cough with its pants down retaliates

Shika: Torpedoes incoming!

3 torpedoes hit the forward shields but 1 somehow gets passed the shields and hits near the bridge causing massive explosions on the bridge the entire bridge crew where thrown from there stations, the ship was drifting, Naruto got up and retook the helm, Hinata got up, a bruise to the head, she had a little blood coming from her forehead but she just ignored it

Hinata: Hull breach on deck 3 and 2, EPS relays on decks 5 have ruptured

She looked on the ground and found Tim still laying on the floor

Hinata: ...Captain?

She run to his side and takes a medical tricorder, scanning him, to her horror

Hinata: ...He is dead!!

Roger: Captain !! Alright I'm taking command  


As he said that, the cardassian fired again this time the forward shields collapsed and the 2 torpedoes hit causing massive explosions and bulkheads to collapse, one of them fell on LT Rogers killing him on the spot

The bridge was in shambles, fires raging, Hinata once again got up and looked at her console

Hinata: Multiple hull breaches on decks 2 3 4 and 5, main power is offline, secondary power relays coming online, sensors have been damaged and the navigation array is offline, warp engines are offline

Sasuke got up from the ground wiping sweat and blood from his face, he looked at LT Rogers and was horrified to see his body literally squashed by a bulkhead Shikamaru got up from the ground and fired back causing massive damage to the enemy ship

Shikamaru: There forward shields are offline, firing again

This time the ship exploded in flames as there core was destroyed, Sasuke looked around, he didn't know what to do, last time he was in command he almost killed his best friend...

Naruto: Sir what are your orders ?...Your in command now Sasuke do we retreat ?

Shika: We wouldn't go far without warp and damaged impulse engines

Hinata: Not to mention Navigational systems are offline

Sasuke: No...We have our orders, we protect the Enterprise...Naruto take us back into the fight, Shika, show them what you can do

Hinata Naruto and Shikamaru nodded and showed there support for Sasuke as there new "Captain" and the Thunder rejoined the battle

Meanwhile down in main engineering

Kiba: Damn it LT Jake is dead

Ino: Get a grip Kiba, you have to take his place

Kiba looked at her as Neji came running in

Neji: We got a plasma fire on deck 7 it could ignite the deuterium storage tanks

Kiba: Neji take a team and put out that fire

Neji picked out 3 other engineers and they ran towards the turbolift

The ship shakes an explosion throws a cadet on the ground  


Kiba: Medical emergency in main engineering

Sakura: "on the comm." Sorry Kiba we are swamped, I will try and get down there as soon as I can

Kiba: Damn it

Tenten: Don't worry I will carry him over to sickbay, you just concentrate on your job

Kiba: We need to reroute power threw the secondary EPS systems, the main ones are ruptured on Deck 5

An other shot causing more explosions threw Kiba to the ground, steam started pouring out from the core, Kiba ran to a console

Kiba: Containment is failing!! Ino get to the access panel and shut down the core

Ino ran for the console and taped in the sequence to shut the core down, the humming from the Warpcore went silent and the once blue/Red core went black

Meanwhile on the bridge...

Hinata: Hull breach on deck 6, the warpcore is offline aft torpedoes have been destroyed hull is down to 63 casualties coming in from all decks, there is a plasma fire on deck 7 that could ignite the the deuterium tanks

Shika: Shields down to 36

Naruto: Port impulse engine is offline

Sasuke: What's the status ?!

Hinata: We destroyed more then half there fleet, but the Romulans have also suffered loses, the Starbase is the only thing keeping them from overrunning us

Sasuke: Target the lead ship and fire

The thunder fired all it had at the lead Cardassian ship, it was enough to cause moderate damage, and enough to get its attention, it returned fire hitting the thunder dead on ripping the hull of the ship to pieces, the fires on the bridge raging, but they didn't have time to put them out

Sasuke: Shikamaru use weapons on overload  


Shika: But that could cause massive damage

Sasuke: At this point I think I don't care

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke then at Hinata and Naruto, they were both concentrated on there tasks and Shikamaru nodded

Shika: Aye...Firing quantum torpedoes on overload...

4 quantum torpedoes were fired causing massive backlash, the torpedo tubes exploded sending the ship flying, the torpedoes hit the enemy ship head on causing massive damage, the Romulans finished the job destroying the command ship for the enemy

Hinata: Hull is down to 24, all torpedo tubes have been destroyed

Shika: Shields have collapsed

Naruto: Impulse engines have failed

Shika: One hit will finish us...Sir incoming torpedo

They watched helplessly the view screen was showing the torpedo heading right for them, it grew bigger and bigger on the screen

Sasuke: ...I'm sorry guys i lead you all to our deaths...

just as the torpedo is about to hit the ship, it finds nothing but shields

Hinata: The Enterprise is right below us, they have extended there shields

Picard: This is the Enterprise, prepare for beam out

With that said everyone was beamed off of the Thunder 5 seconds latter 3 torpedoes hit the Thunder causing the hull to collapse, out of nowhere multiple Romulan ships decloak and start to fire on the Cardassians and turning the tide of the battle, with there lead ship destroyed they were now disorganized and decided to retreat with the new odds in the favour of the Romulans

When the battle was over, the Thunder was destroyed, many Romulan ships destroyed, the Starbase was badly damaged but still operational and the Enterprise was in orbit of Romulus getting ready to sign the treaty

Romulus was secure from enemies ships, the Starbase was under repairs and the Enterprise was in orbit of Romulus, Picard had just signed the treaty that made Federation and the Romulan Star Empire were officially allies, unlike the dominion alliance, this was a long term alliance like the one they had with the Klingons

Picard had requested that the entire Senior Staff of the Thunder report to the observation lounge, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura were part of the senior staff, and the 2 surviving officers, a Doctor and a Security officer

Picard: Where is captain Tim?

Sasuke: He died in the middle of the battle sir...

Picard: Who took command?

Sasuke: LT Rogers...Seconds before he was crushed by a bulkhead

Picard: So your saying you were in command?

Sasuke: Yes sir... And I know I screwed up, I take full responsibility for the destruction of the Thunder sir, I should have taken her away from the battle when Captain Tim and LT Rogers were killed

Picard: But you didn't

Naruto: He did the right thing!!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto !

Naruto: I wont stand by and let Sasuke go down alone

Shika: Your so troublesome...Just calm down

Picard looked at the group of cadets in front of him and couldn't help but smile, he thought, if this is our future, then it looks like its going to be an interesting one

Picard: You didn't let me finish, no you didn't take the Thunder away from battle, you turned her right into the fight and took out the command ship, causing chaos in the enemy attack, if that ship wouldn't have been destroyed I don't know how much more damage would of been caused I have no doubt the Romulan reinforcement would have still gotten here in time, but the home fleet would of been decimated and the base probably destroyed

Naruto: So Sasuke is not in trouble?  


Picard: No, I'm just impressed, a group of cadets took over a ship in the middle of a battle and you did not lose your cool, you stayed calm

Worf: "over the comm." Message from Starfleet captain, its Admiral Janeway

Picard: Patch it threw here

Janeway: Jean Luc, its nice to see your safe, and that the treaty has been signed

Picard: Yes admiral

Janeway: I heard the Thunder was destroyed during the battle, the Romulans say it fought with honour until the end

Picard: Yes, however we were able to rescue the crew

Janeway: Really? Is Tim alive?

Picard: No Admiral, only 2 officers survived and a hand full of Cadets, the ones called Konoha Cadets survived as well

Janeway: That's good to hear, I am however sadden by the lost of Captain Tim, maybe he was right, Red Squad or not, they were cadets

Picard: Well I can tell you , had the thunder not been there, we would of not have had the same outcome, I would like to recommend commendations for the entire Red Squad, especially the Senior Staff of the Thunder

Janeway: I see, I will note it, I also have an announcement to make to the Red Squad Cadets, may I speak to Sasuke?

Picard: He and his senior staff are with me

Janeway: Ah, Sasuke

Sasuke: Yes admiral?

Janeway: The Red Squad will now operate on board the USS Enterprise, your new commanding officer will be Picard, he will decide the positions you get if any on board the ship, and one more thing...All Red Squad cadets graduate 1 year early, due to the war we are in need of more crews, and from everything I hear, Red Squad will be more then ready  


Sasuke: Yes Ma'am !

Janeway: Janeway out

Picard: Well this is interesting...Red Squad on the Enterprise...

Sasuke: We will try not to get in your hair Sir

Picard: Well its only for a few months, I'm sure you can all resume your old jobs on the Enterprise

The Cadets look at each other

Picard: Just resume your jobs on the Enterprise, you will become my senior staff, and my senior staff will become your teachers, welcome to the Enterprise, now lets go on that tour I offered you guys

Everyone looked at each other, they couldn't believe it they smiled as they fallowed Picard out of the lounge

* * *

End Chapter 7

* * *


	8. Book 3 Preview

Here is a small taste of what is to come in the next book

* * *

Book 3 Star Trek Predator: For Freedom – PREVIEW

* * *

Naruto and his team have finally graduated from the academy, they have all been given there first assignments, Sasuke and Naruto are now security officers on the Starship USS Freedom a justice class vessel, and here is a preview of the story

Naruto: what do you think our captain is going to be like

Sasuke: we will find out when we meet him, just hurry up

Naruto: I'm happy that im not alone

Sasuke: they would of never allowed it

Naruto: how come?

Sasuke: one of us had to keep an eye on you, do you think Starfleet is ready for an idiot like you to be alone?

Naruto: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!

Sasuke just grinned and ignored him, knowing he was pissed off

Random Officer: - Naruto Sasuke, the USS Freedom has arrived, they are requesting you beam up right away -

* * *

Troy: Captain, these are the 2 new Ensigns, Naruto and Sasuke

Tucker: ...they are what everyone is talking about?...not much to look at...

Naruto: WHY YOU!!

Naruto started to run towards the captain but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing both his arms and whispered in his ear

Sasuke: you idiot, calm down, hes our captain, you want a reprimand or worst?

Tucker: after everything Janeway told me about you 2 i was expecting something more, oh well

* * *

Tucker: yes, you see, my first officer was on an Intel mission, his mission was to find out all he could about the new aliens, we lost contact with him 1 week ago, we sent officers to investigate but we found them all dead, and now, there telling me im supose to send a bunch of kids to do the job?

Sasuke: i see, i think we would be the best choice

Tucker: why do you think that, you have no experience in Intel what so ever, your RAW right out of the academy, those Red Squad pins mean very little out here

Naruto: HEY !! WE ALREADY SEEN MORE BATTLE THEN SOME PEOPLE !!

Sasuke: shut up idiot...im not referring to our Starfleet red squad training...i think what makes us best suited for this mission...is our Konoha Ninja Training...

Tucker: Konoha Ninja?

* * *

after a few hours the Flyer had finally entered orbit of Orb

Naruto: wow...its a beautiful planet

Sasuke: sending the signal...

a face appeared on the screen

Kira: My name is Kira Yamato, identify yourself

Sasuke: i am Ensign Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto: and Ensign Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke: we were sent from the Federation

Kira: they sent Ensigns?...what are they thinking, i asked for Real Intel officer !!

Naruto: HEY HEY !! We are the best for this job !!

Kira: ...whatever, I'm sending you the coordinates to land welcome to Orb, Kira out

Naruto: That lil...

Sasuke: calm down...and land the Flyer

Naruto: yea yea...

* * *

I hope this lil preview has peaked your interest ;) look forward to it :D


	9. Book 3 , Coming soon

This message is to let everyone know that I am still around ;) , and no , I haven't allowed that review in book 2 to bring me down, this series will go on

I must apologize for not posting the next part of this story "book 3" as I have extremely busy as of late, but I promise "to the ones who actually read them anyway :P" that the next book should be up soon, I thank you all for your patience

As for that review made on book 2 by Lady Ridley, in all honesty , I don't care, I could care less if there was no reviews, I could care less if the views to my story was just one person a day, because you know what ? If only one person enjoys my story, then I am happy, a few people still have my story in there favs or on alert, and for as long as someone is willing to read my stories, I will keep on posting them, if you have a problem with my style of story telling, then I am sorry, but I am not going to change my style, at least not for this series, perhaps for an other series in the future, but this is an RPG Style, read it or don't that's up to you

Alright that's all the ranting I will do tonight :P expect to see book 3 chapter 1 soon


	10. Book 3 out now !

Book 3 chapter 1 is out , i hope you all enjoy it


End file.
